


Gratitude

by CyberDollMay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Rough Sex, Xeno, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDollMay/pseuds/CyberDollMay
Summary: Lotor plays with the Champion for an evening.





	Gratitude

   "He's the quiznakking prince. If he wanted a harem so bad he could buy one." The guards gossiped as they dragged Shiro to what he assumed would be the latest in a long line of torture sessions. Each of them held on to a leash, one tethered to his collar and the other to his handcuffs. One of the guards, in an unfortunate way that must have been intentional, was slower than the other, forcing him to awkwardly crane his head back to avoid being choked

   "I think he just has a fetish. Lytrek was raised to be part of a harem and let me tell you--"

   "Dude, I don't want to hear about your creepy crush on the new guy." The slower guard grumbled.

   "I-i-it's not a crush and it's not creepy!" The quicker guard thrashed indignantly, pulling Shiro towards him. He cried out in pain, but it was ignored. "I'm simply acknowledging that he looks like he'd be very good at the job he was bred and raised f--"

   "Shut up. We're here."

   Once the slow guard had caught up enough to allow Shiro to look forward, he saw a large, ornate door unlike any of the chambers he'd been in prior. It looked almost like it'd lead to a throne room. The quicker guard knocked sharply on the door. "Your highness, we have the prisoner you requested."

   "Bring him in." a muffled, almost bored response came through the door. The two guards shrugged and did as they were told, leading Shiro to the center of the room before dropping his shackles and saluting "Vrepit sa, your highness." At first, Shiro was too relieved to notice anything off, but once the guards were dismissed and the door shut heavily behind him, he realized he was not in a throne room.

   This was a bedroom. The "quiznakking prince" sat on the edge of a king sized bed in a silken robe, purple, like everything else owned by this godforsaken species. The prince swirled what had to have been either wine or blood around in a goblet lazily as he watched Shiro's go from confusion, to disgust, and finally fear.

   "Good." He said, showing off a pair of fangs, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain this to you. Take your clothes off."

   Shiro's hands shook as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it off over his head. "Where do I..." he looked around the room for a place to put his rags. If he just went along with this it would be less painful. If he did everything they asked, like he always did, no more punishment would come. It always worked with his normal duties and torture, just do what they say and they'll leave you alone.

   "The floor is fine." Lotor took a sip from his goblet and crossed his legs, letting the robe slip further up his bare thighs in a way that would've been sexy if Shiro wasn't so extremely goddamn terrified.

   He dumped the shirt next to him and quickly shimmied out of his pants as well. They didn't give him underwear, he assumed the galra had no concept of it. Then again, here was their prince in a sexy bathrobe. A blush creeped up his face and to his ears, less for the current situation and more for every time he'd been accidentally exposed in the arena, retroactive humiliation and the sickening thought of some spectators enjoying it.

   Lotor's gaze raked across his naked body, seeming to strip him down past his skin and bones down to his bare, broken soul. He hadn't argued once. The prince smiled. "Well, don't leave me waiting. Unless you think you aren't good enough for the bed?" It was a mocking question, one he was not even given time to answer. Instead, Lotor got up and set his glass down on a table. "You're right. You're not." He removed the sash around the middle of his robe, allowing it to fall lewdly open and reveal his naked form to the champion. "In fact, I'm doing you a great service. Get on your knees and thank me."

   Some small scrap of pride in Shiro stopped him from following the order, but not from staring down at the prince's alien cock. It was twice as large as his own, though that might have been an appropriate size for a towering galra, and barbed around the head. He was already half-hard in anticipation.

   "I said. On. Your. Knees." Lotor grabbed Shiro by the chin and forced him to look into his eyes. Unlike most galra, they weren't solid yellow, but with stunning blue irises. Under normal circumstances, Shiro would have found them quite beautiful. When the champion didn't answer, Lotor answered for him by throwing him to the ground. "If you behave, you might even find this pleasurable." Shiro said nothing and got to his knees. His biggest mistake of the evening.

   Before he could fully right himself, Lotor placed a hand on his neck and forced him back down with his ass in the air. Shiro bit back a cry of pain, only to let it out when he felt the prince's alien cock against his hole.

   "I will be gentle if you thank me." Lotor said, grinding against him, forcing Shiro to feel his cock grow with each roll of his slender hips.

  "Th-thank you." Shiro muttered into the floor, tears welled in his eyes.

   "Good." Lotor removed his hand from Shiro's neck and spread his ass wide as if inviting himself in. He went slow, as promised, and the barbs Shiro saw felt more like soft nubs on a strange toy than instruments of torture. His thrusts were gentle, like he was having sex with a lover and not just relieving himself with some toy. As he pushed deeper inside, Shiro found himself moaning. "Enjoying it already? Father was right, you are a slut."

   "I'm n-not--ah!" Lotor pushed himself further into Shiro's ass, cutting the prisoner off with his own gasp. He dug his fingernails into the scarred flesh of Shiro's back.

   "You will talk when I allow it. I could just as easily use your mouth."

   Shiro was feeling fuller and warmer by the second, the knot of fear in his stomach mixing with arousal and disgust. He wanted to throw up. He pushed his upper body off the floor and noticed dark spots on the rug beneath him. When did he start crying? Another tear fell off his cheek as he asked himself. As Lotor thrusted in and out, his strange, textured cock rubbed against Shiro's prostate, never fully coming in contact, but just enough to tease and arouse him, to make his dick stiffen against his will.

   Shiro tried to ignore what was happening. To tune out like he did with the torture. Soon it would be over. Soon it would be over. Soon it would-- Lotor leaned down and started sucking at the nape of his neck and he made the most obscene noise he'd ever had in his life. Lotor hummed happily, leaving that spot and continuing to mark up the Champion's flesh. He sucked roughly, bit down, even drew blood, attempting to eke out more beautiful sounds from his bitch. And it was working, like the universe's most fucked up piano.

   As if an electric current overtook him, Shiro arched his back and nearly screamed, "Oh god please!" Please what? Please stop? Please more? 

   He didn't have time to find out. Lotor thrust inside him one final time and flooded him with galra seed. He purred in delight, finally letting go of the champion. Once he pulled out, Shiro crumpled fully onto the floor, cum leaking down his thighs. His vision blurred and bile rose in his throat. His cock twitched as he came. On his chest, on the floor, his own pleasure mixed with Lotor’s as the final depraved decoration to the scene.

   Lotor put his robe back on and started towards another door. He stopped abruptly right before opening it and turned back to Shiro. "Now, say 'thank you'."

   The words came out naturally as he stared, dead eyed, at the ceiling, "Thank you, your highness."


End file.
